un1fandomcom-20200213-history
Whattabattaheetbay
don't know what Whattabattaheetbay is. But that's just how smurfs are.]] Throughout the ages, one word has posed a quandary to confusticate, bebother, and generally [[British] word] people as a whole. Whattabattaheetbay, based on the Hebrenglatin term Whattabattaheetbay, can be used as an exclamation, statement, or action. Although it appears to mean nothing what so ever, Whattabattaheetbay can be thrown into a sentence at random to either spice up a conversation or change the topic. It can also be used as an exclamation to mean anything at all. For example, when the italians dropped a bomb over Hiroshima, it is now known that the pilot of the plane shouted "Whattabattaheetbay!" as he dropped the bomb. It is now also known that the Japanesque citizens on the ground also cried out "What the Whattabattaheetbay?!" as they were blown to pieces. Basic Facts Whattabattaheetbay is a word. Whattabattaheetbay is similar to abracadbra in that it is often said to make stuff happen and always works. Whattabattaheetbay is a rare disease that causes the combustitositudization of the skin. Whattabattaheetbay was Elvis's last word. Whattabattaheetbay has been known to cause epileptic seizures and is not recommended for people who can get epileptic seizures. Whattabattaheetbay is a small African nation. Whattabattaheetbay is an onamonapoeia. Whattabattaheetbay was known as whattabattaheetbaye in the time of the Brits. Whattabattaheetbay is awesome. Whattabattaheetbay was the first word on the moon. Smurfs know nothing of Whattabattaheetbay. Whattabattaheetbay may or may not have been derived from the term "want to buy a heat ray". Whattabattaheetbay is apparently a noun. Whattabattaheetbay is trademarked. Accomplishments Whattabattaheetbay was once the king of Spain, it ended world hunger and saved millions of spaniardians. Whattabattaheetbay convinced Walt Disney to start the Disney empire, taking complete and total control of the world and forcing its residents to watch badly made movies. Whattabattaheetbay prevented World War Three 72.382 times. Whattabattaheetbay saved assorted old women and children from assorted dangerous situations assorted times, sacrificing assorted limbs, organs, and syllables in the process. Whattabattaheetbay defeated the antichrist, Oprah Winfrey. Whattabattaheetbay created the internet. Whattabattaheetbay was the first to prove Toast Theory The Origin of Whattabattaheetbay In the days of cavepersons, words were simple grunts and growls. These cavepeoplettes found methods of expressing their emotions and desires in their simple grunts, but one desire could never be met with a simple grunt. It is human nature to desire to say random, generally unintelligible words for no apparent reason, and, because every known pronunciation of grunts was already a word and spurting out a grunt into a sentence would in fact make perfect sense, the cavepeoplez came up with the simple phrase "Whattabattaheetbay". Conversation suddenly grew more interesting. Instead of saying "Grunt grunt grunt grunt grr grunt OOK grunt gak!" a cavemobile could now say "Grunt grunt grunt grunt Whattabattaheetbay! Grunt ook gak grunt etc." The Great War of Whattabattaheetbay Note: This section is based on the assumption that Whattabattaheetbay is an island country off the coast of Africa. In the year 1806, 5 seconds after the 1st internets were installed in Russia, a strange Russian Reversal of Whattabattaheetbay resulted in the out-lawing of any cucumbers and rice crispy treats from Russia FOREVER. Whattabattaheetbay's dictator at the time, Crazy Frog, declared war on the internets. This resulted in the country of Europe destroying the primary internet tube from France to Super Asia, ruining the Toast import business. However, during this time Oprah sent her Grue army in to the nation. The Whattabatts were helpless as they were eaten by Grues. The Grues quickly evolved into things that look like Whattabatts and life went on as normal. Tis all. Pronunciation Whattabattaheetbay can be pronounced: Wah-tah-bah-tah-heet-bay Vhah-tah-vah-tah-heet-vay (for accented people) I VHAH-tah-BAH-tah-HEET-BAY! (for Dracula) Category:Words